


bilingual

by e_is_better_than_a



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_is_better_than_a/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: day 6 of joger week: love language





	bilingual

Roger had spent the majority of his life pretending that all he needed to feel loved was a slap on the shoulder and a smile every once in a while. He would often hear his friends talk about how their parents would take then to the movies, or buy them a book or record. He would watch as his classmates would get hugged when their parents picked them up from school while he walked home and got a stiff smile when he stepped through. Even his sister,  _ his sibling, _ would get a random pair of earrings that their mom found on her way home or a new shirt.

The only time a present had actually made him feel  _ heard _ and  _ cared for, _ was when his mum got him a drum kit for his birthday. He had learned to tune it and began to teach himself simple beats before twisting them around. By the time he had realized he only got them was because it was the only way to keep him out of trouble, he was long gone in London.

The first person that began to break his facade was Brian. When he joined  _ Smile _ , Brian was the first to compliment him, saying how he sounded like a real rock ‘n roll drummer. He beamed all day. Then Tim, Brian, and him started spending time together outside of rehearsals. They would galavant around London together and get drunk in various clubs and pubs, having  _ fun. _

Next was Freddie. Once Tim left, Brian and Freddie had to deal with Roger’s mini-heartbreak. So it was the three of them against the world. Eventually, Freddie and him moved in together. Then they got a stall in Kensington Market, trying to collect at much spare cash as they could. Every once in a while, Freddie would let Roger sleep in late, picking up the morning shift. He would always leave a note on the counter, telling him to get his butt down there before he sells off his favorite jacket that was always kept in the back. And when Roger would run down, thanking him profusely, Freddie would always give the warmest smile and hand him a coffee.

John did something different. He would give Roger warm smiles and tea on Saturday mornings when he would sleep over at Roger and Freddie’s flat after a show. He would carry the blond home with a grin after they had stayed out way too long. It didn’t take long for Roger to notice that while he loved Freddie and Brian, John made him feel  _ different. _ He was a force to be reckoned with but also, the most caring and passionate person Roger had ever met. When their friends finally got them to get their heads out of their asses, it felt like nothing had changed. The only thing was that John didn’t hesitate to touch him. In dressing rooms, he would pull Roger’s legs into his lap or grab his hand. When Roger would drum too hard and the skin on his hands was burning hot and hurting, John would run cool water over them and towel them off gently before kissing his palms. In private, John would pull Roger close and force him to dance with him, kissing the blond just because he can.

It took Roger a long time before he let himself be loved. But he did it. He learned the languages of love.

**Author's Note:**

> ah ha... find my tumblr.. duty-drabbles........ ah ha


End file.
